Ghosts Aren't Real, Are They?
by FrostyChicken
Summary: HIATUS! I, Maximum Ride and my family have had a very troubled past. We moved to Sunny Cali for a fresh start; new house and all. Little did we know, our house wasn't only a home for us, it was a home to something or someone too… Rated T for cussing.


**Hay peoples :D Frosty here, yet again. I had this idea in my head that I **_**had **_**to write. So, umm… Just read this chapter and tell me what you guys think? **

**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own the song or the characters 8( sadly. **

**--**

**Chapter one: **

I ignored Nudge and turned up my iPod's volume to full blast. How much could that little child talk? Just imagine listening to Nudge talking constantly for _thirty minutes. _Yeah, and that's just the start.

"ZeeOhEmGee!!! Max, aren't you excited that we get to live in a _new_ house, go to a _new _school, meet _new _people, and the fact that the new place we're moving to is _California_? Like, we're gonna have soo much fun!!! I mean, just imagine meeting cute boys and going to the _best _malls in the history of the U.S.A!!!!!!! And, you can go surfing just like you did in Florida and ----'' Nudge continued to ramble then she noticed my hand plastered to her face. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and said, "Calm down Nudge, the world isn't ending." She started to say something (probably how the world is 'gonna end' in 2012) but my glare shut her up. She smiled sheepishly and then began texting her friend. I shook my head at her. I swear to God, that girl had ADHD or something.

Mom, Ella, and Nudge were my whole family. My dad had left us the moment we found out that he had an affair with some crazy work lady and never even talked to us. How cliché could he get? I mean, come on! a head worker in a company, having an affair with the assistant? We all lived in Florida, happily and peacefully until that bitch had to come and ruin everything for us. She told Dad lies about Mom and how she didn't love him anymore and Dad actually believed that shit!! By then, Mom finally caught on what was happening and demanded a divorce. That had to be the worst thing in Mom's life. I remember when Dad brought bitch home and stated that his home was _her _home. Just imagine what happened. Mom had pretended that bitch wasn't there and Dad was dead. Ella and Nudge refused to talk to resident bitch and Dad, and me? I being the rebel I am, cussed out bitch. Yes, I called her bitch to her face. I told her to think of it as a nickname.

Then one day, Dad told us that we would have a 'family meeting'. He was mad that his precious girl was being treated meanly. I laughed and told him that this was just the beginning. Bitch got up, stood across the table, slapped me in the face, and smirked as if she was all that. Dad didn't even say nothin'! And that, my friends, was mistake number two. Mistake numero uno? Takein' my Dad away from my family and makein' Mom suffer through all this shit. Then, bitch had the nerve to actually say, 'you think your all that! Well, guess what? I'm all that and a bag o' chips.' Mistake number three. Strike out. She got up, preparing herself for a fight. I got up, mustering what little 'calm-ness' that I had left, sweetly walked towards bitch and said, 'you think your all that and a bag o' chips? Well I'm all that and a bag of skittles, so go taste ma rainbow, bitch.' She just stood there, fear in her eyes. Dad was about to say something, but my death glare silenced him. At least he knew when to shut up. Mom, Ella, and Nudge knew more than enough to stay away from me when I was mad.

The next thing I did? Well, (insert evil laugh) let's say that I pounded the little bitch's face till it was blue and purple. And the good thing was that Mom didn't even try to stop me! She just looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that practically begged me to continue. Then Mom, herself, started cussing both Dad and the bitch out. Hahah!!! That was gold! I didn't get in trouble for cussing my heart out or pounding the bitch, and Mom had cussed in fount of me for the first time. HA!! Insert happy dance.

Even though I had punched the ugliness outta the bitch, my heart was itching for more revenge. So now, once Mom and Dad's divorce papers were filed, we all went out separate ways. We, Mom, Ella, Nudge, and me, are currently driving towards our new future; Sunny Calli. Urgh, I couldn't wait for the car ride to stop.

''Max, sing us a song! I'm bored!! Please????!!!?'' Ella begged, Bambi eyes and all. God damn Bambi eyes to hell.

''Please Max? For me?'' Mom asked, I nodded, and both Ella and Nudge squealed. I got my guitar and thought of a song.

''Story of my life, searching for the right...'' After the song was done, Mom suggested that we children take a nap; and we did. Before we knew it, we had reached Sunny Calli. We drove to our house and my jaw dropped.

**---**

**soo, watcha think? review and tell moi 8]**


End file.
